Life as we know it
by complete-gleek
Summary: FutureFic, There's a BBQ at Artie and Quinn's house and everyone is invited
1. Meeting Jessika

**DISCLAIMER:** I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

**Description**: AU, It's a Barbeque at the Abrams house and everyone is invited

**Couples:** Mainly based on Quartie but there will be a bit of Finchel, Klaine and Brittana and a friendship for Faberry

**Extra:** This is my first proper Fanfic and it would mean a great deal if you could let me know what you thought...

That's enough rambling from me so….enjoy

It was the year 2030 and it was the last full day of summer vacation in the Abrams household. Everyone had come back to Lima for their vacation and were all gathered up in Artie's and Quinn's back yard for their annual barbeque.

Quinn was standing by the pool remembering what had happened since she had married Artie. They were 25 when they got married and have never been happier. They had gotten married at the local church in Lima, Ohio. It was a pleasant ceremony that mainly consisted of close friends which were mainly the Glee club but also some friends from their collage days, Quinn wore an elegant dress that was tight fitting round the top and fell outwards at the bottom she felt like a princess and it was the greatest day of her life. Well one of them anyway.

They had really wanted a baby and nothing would stop them from trying to add to their family, Quinn would count the days on her calendar to figure out the best day to have sex, the better day the higher the chance of getting pregnant. It had taken them nearly 3 years for Quinn to get pregnant but when it did happen they were over the moon. The pregnancy had been hard on both her and Artie but the ploughed through it, just knowing after all this they would have a baby.

To the precise day they got married three years earlier Quinn and Artie introduced the world to their first born child, Alexander Lewis he weighed at 4lbs 2 oz. and he was by far the best anniversary present they would ever get although he was early by 5 weeks they couldn't be happier. They were in heaven that was until their whole world come crashing down around them, within 20 minutes after his birth. Alexander was pronounced dead. He had stopped breathing; the doctors tried everything they had lost him, their first child, the first boy. Their worlds just came to a standstill.

Just thinking about it made Quinn want to cry, she brushed away her tear just as her bouncy daughter came running up to her

"Mommy, Mommy look what I got" Said the well too enthusiastic 6 year old Jessika

Quinn turned around to look at her eldest child with a smile.

"What you got there princess?" Asked Quinn with a slight question in her voice.

Jessika smiled and gently opened her hands to reveal a brightly painted miniature butterfly.

"I painted it, it's for you mommy. It's so pretty just like you are" she said grinning like a toddler that just got a new toy.

Quinn got slightly teary eyed as she took the butterfly out of her daughter's hands and looked at it closely

"Baby it's so beautiful, thank you so much" Quinn smiled as she bent down to hug and kiss her baby girl on the forehead.

"That's okay mommy!" Smiled Jessika

"Okay now run along and play with Nathan and Phoebe, Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn just turned up I think" Said Quinn.

As she watched her daughter run through the house to open the front door she couldn't help but smile and think of all the great times she has had so far raising her daughter.

"MICHEAL, GET BACK HERE NOW" Artie roared.

"Great here we go again" Quinn mumbled as she walked out into the middle of the garden, what she saw was a surprise though…

**COMMENT RATE SUBSCRIBE…**

Let me know what you think please?


	2. The Question and Answer

**DISCLAIMER:** I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

**Description**: AU, It's a Barbeque at the Abrams house and everyone is invited

**Couples:** Mainly based on Quartie but there will be a bit of Finchel, Klaine and Brittana and a friendship for Faberry

**Extra:** Thanks for the reviews. Oh just a quickie _Italics_ are thoughts of the character

_**The Question and Answer**_

"_Great here we go again" Quinn mumbled as she walked out into the middle of the garden, what she saw was a surprise though…_

Artie was furious and completely embarrassed his youngest born Michel was climbing out of the pool with his swim trunks on his head. Quinn nearly burst out into fits of laughter but luckily she held it together. As she walked over slowly to where her son was standing she could hear Artie deep in conversation with him

"Michael Liam Abrams. What the hell do you think you were doing?" Asked Artie as he gave his son and evil eye

"Daddy I was just having fun, momma told me that today was going to be just fun" said Michael cheekily with a slight grin on his face.

"And you think that was having fun…wait don't even bother answering that" Said Artie while he ran his hands through his head full of hair, "_No wonder I'm getting grey hairs!"_

"Daddy it was fun though" Said Michael trying not to giggle

At that point Quinn was standing next to Artie's chair, she bent down so that she was Michael's height, and she looked at him with a slight smile before speaking

"Munchkin you need to wear you swim trunks, it might be funny for you but think about everyone else okay? What would happen if Granny Judy was here?" Stated Quinn trying not to be too harsh

Michael looked to the floor before looking back up at Artie then turning to Quinn

"I'm sorry daddy and mommy" He took his trunks off his head "Momma can you help me?"

Quinn looked at Artie and gave him a slight smile before turning to her son and helping him put his trunks back on. Once Michael was wearing his trunks again He looked over to his Dad before apologising "daddy I'm sorry, I won't do it again"

Artie smiled at hearing those words come out of the three year olds mouth "That's Okay Mikey but if you do it again you know what's going to happen, don't you?" he replied with a slight venom in his voice.

Michael looked up at his dad looking very scared at what Artie had just told him "I won't do it again daddy I promise" said Michael with a bit of a quiver in his voice.

"Good boy" Artie lent forward and pecked his son on the forehead before wheeling himself around and heading off towards Puck who was trying to fit as much of that cheese burger into his mouth as he could

Quinn picked him up and placed him on her waist and turned around to look around the garden for someone specific. Then she saw him. Nathan was clinging to his dad's trousers like there would be no tomorrow and hiding behind his legs shyly. Quinn lowered Michael to the ground and held his hand while walking over to where Rachel and Finn stood in conversation. Rachel turned round just to see Quinn walking to her and a smile played on her lips, since graduating McKinley her and Quinn had gotten really close especially with both being pregnant at the same time with their girls. Just as Quinn was standing right in front of the couple Rachel threw her arms round Quinn into a tight embrace, Quinn reciprocated the hug and dropped Michael's hand. They stood in that hug for what seemed like hours for little Michael before he started tugging at his mother's shirt. Quinn broke from the hug and picked up Michael as before.

"I am so glad you guys came, we haven't seen you in what…." Quinn asked before trying to work the calculation out in her head

"8 weeks" Cut in Rachel with a sound of disappointment in her voice while rubbing her belly when she thought no one was looking, what she didn't she was that Quinn caught her which put a smile on her face.

Trying to sound a bit more chipper Quinn said with a smiles "So is that little Nathan I see there Finn" bending down to the young boys height?"

Finn laughed and replied "Yeah this is Nate" he bent down to his son and picked him up "There's no need to hide bud you remember Aunt Quinn and Mike don't you?" he said trying to remind his son.

Nathan nodded but was still clinging onto his dad; it was as if he thought Finn would drop him.

"Nate do you want to go and play with Mikey?" Asked Rachel trying to pry her so out of her husband's arms.

Nathan said in a voice barely above a whisper "Yeah"

With that Finn loosened his grip and gently put Nathan on the ground and watched as his pride and joy and Michael ran off into the garden together, he then turned back to Quinn and Rachel, wrapping his arms round Rachel he said with a grin "The kid better behave himself or he's in for it" which got a laugh from Quinn and an evil glance from his wife. "Sorry babe, I was just kidding" He said before kissing her.

"Finn, do you mind if I steal your wife? We have a lot of catching up to do" asked Quinn as sweetly as she could

Finn rolled his eyes before smirking "You girls go have fun I'm going to catch up with Artie and Puck, looks like they are doing the cheeseburger challenge"

Quinn grabbed Rachel by the hand and pulled her to a quiet corner of the yard. She smiled before eyeing Rachel up and down

"You're fashion sense seems to be going downhill again I see" Rachel moaned. She was standing there in a baggy top and lose jeans with her hair ties up with a scrunchie

"Ohh quit moaning its gotten better since high school. At least I don't wear knee socks anymore. I don't even know what I was thinking!"

Quinn laughed before replying "It was because you knew a certain Finn Hudson always had a thing for those socks"

Rachel laughed and rubbed her belly once more. Quinn's jaw dropped in shock

"You're…your pregnant aren't you?" She said with every word she said you could tell she was getting more and more excited.

Rachel smiled before answering "you have got to promise not to tell anyone! Not Finn not Puck, Christ not even Artie"

Quinn giggled before answering in a baby voice "I pwomise mommy I won't twell anybwody"

Rachel burst out into fits of laughter and Quinn ended up joining her too. They clung onto each other trying to compose themselves before talking again

Rachel looked over her shoulder to her husband that was deep in conversation with Blaine who had magically appeared out of nowhere _I wonder where the hell Kurt is… He should have found us by now _she smiled before turning back to Quinn who was happily leaning against the fence watching her children interact with the other kids

"I am" Grinned Rachel

That was all it took before Quinn started jumping up and down looking like a two year old when they just found out that Santa had visited

_I wonder if I should tell her_

**What's Quinn's secret?**

**Thanks guys…**

**Reviews = LOVE 3**

**Complete-Gleek**


	3. Braving It Up

**DISCLAIMER:** I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

**Description**: AU, It's a Barbeque at the Abrams house and everyone is invited

**Couples:** Mainly based on Quartie but there will be a bit of Finchel, Klaine and Brittana and a friendship for Faberry

**Extra:** Had a tough time writing this chapter thanks to my Bff Sian for the tips

That was all it took before Quinn started jumping up and down looking like a two year old when they just found out that Santa had visited

_I wonder if I should tell her…_

She didn't know how Artie would take it, whether he would be over the moon or just happy. She was really worried, she was happy. Jessika would be extremely exited for another brother or sister and Michael just wouldn't understand the situation completely yet. She was so nervous about telling her husband, it surprised her at quite how nervous she actually was. She knew she shouldn't be but she just was. After Michael was born the couple had decided they weren't going to have any more children, it was a mutual agreement, and they both knew it was going to happen at one point or another. Now three years later Quinn was expecting yet again, she hadn't told anyone just yet, she didn't quite know how too.

It was just before 5 and dinner was about to be bought out. At the end of high school Santana had gotten into ICE the institute of Culinary Education in New York City, nobody even knew that Santana could even bake let alone make full on meals for a party of like 50. Quinn figured out that the best time to tell everyone would be over dinner, they had an open Barbeque for then now they were about to sit down to a 3 course meal all made by Santana and Santana only! Everybody was looking really excited to taste some of her cooking; she had only come back from New York 4 weeks prior.

"Okay Dinner is served, you guys better enjoy it otherwise I will go all Lima heights on your ass!" Santana said with a huge grin on her face as she set the last plate of quiche down.

Everybody laughed and made their way towards the table, Quinn pulled out one of the chairs so she and Artie could sit down next to each other just like usual, she then turned her attention to her children. She heard them screaming and giggling before she actually caught a single glimpse of them. She laughed at what she saw, Jessika had managed to get Michael onto her back and still run around carrying him. _That's my little girl_

"Kids, Dinners up" Quinn yelled trying to get all the young children in her yard's attention, magically it worked and they all started running towards the table at full speed. "Kids slow down!" Only one child in particular actually listened to Quinn and walked towards her with a small smile on her face

"They won't slow down Auntie Quinn, I politely asked them too, I said it with my best manners as well" The young Phoebe said to Quinn _Yep, defiantly Rachel Hudson's daughter _Quinn smiled and bent down to the 6 year Old's height

"Don't worry Phoebe, if they fall over and hurt themselves it's their fault. Plus I can't say I didn't warn them" Quinn smiled at Phoebe looking at all the features in the child's face. She had caramel coloured eyes and dimples just like her dad but had managed to maintain the 'Rachel Nose' as all the adults like to call it. She was a perfect mixture of Finn and Rachel and everybody knew it. "Now run along and join the rest of the kiddy winks at their table" She smiled

"Okay" sang Phoebe just before turning and skipping to join the rest of the children. _Yep just like her mother _

Quinn went and sat down with the rest of the adults just as Artie was about to speak to everyone

"I would just like to thank everybody for coming to our annual BBQ"

All the adults 'Whooped' and cheered as the children just giggled waiting for the right few words so that they could dig into their meal. Artie laughed before continuing

"It's been a great day and Quinn and I would just like to say thanks….Now dig in" Artie grinned picking up his fork

That was the moment Quinn knew she HAD to tell everyone about their new arrival

"Guys Wait!" She said quickly and loudly drawing everyone's attention to her "I have something to say….. " Turning towards her smiling husband she began

"Artie I know we said that we wouldn't have any more children after Mikey was born" She looked closely at him to see if she could tell in the slightest what he was thinking.

Artie nodded so she continued "Well plans change don't they?" everyone murmured in agreement "I have something everyone needs to know" She said as calmly as she could

She took a deep breath before saying the words that would change her family's life… for the better she hoped.

"I...I'm Pregnant"

**I know this chapter is really like super short but I needed to just put this into one chapter **

**Let me know what you guys think **

**Reviews = Love 3**

**Complete-Gleek**


End file.
